


The Best Days

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Ilora Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: As a child, Hawke loves training with her papa.





	The Best Days

Ilora’s papa had a fluffy, dark beard and blue eyes that sparkled out of a craggy face. She used to grab at his beard when she was little, but he never seemed to mind. He would just laugh a laugh that made his eyes sparkle even more.

He called her “birdie” or sometimes “princess.” It was like he knew she didn’t like “Ilora.” She couldn’t remember him ever using her real name, except when he was cross.

From the time she was about four, her father would take her to flat, open spaces to practice fighting. “Don’t hold back,” he’d tell her. “I’ll be fine.” Then, she would punch and kick, break free of holds, fall down the way he’d shown her, and yell to keep her blood flowing. 

“What do you do if the bad people come?” he used to say, and she would answer, “Run.” She knew that the fighting was only for when she was older, or if she had no way to run away. He would nod solemnly at her answer, one of the few times he didn’t smile. But then he’d ruffle her hair to make her giggle, and the two of them would walk back to the house.

She liked these moments best of all. The heavy energy in her limbs, the breeze on her hot face, the feeling of holding her papa’s large, strong hand, and the distant sight of her mother waiting in the cottage door to greet them.


End file.
